Beyond the Stars RP Wiki
Welcome to the ! A human astronaut was sent into space on a regular mission....and was sucked through a wormhole by accident, appearing in the middle of a battle between one huge space ship, and several smaller, faster ships. In an unfortunate turn of events, the human's ship just barely misses colliding with one of the smaller ships, and makes it away unscathed...with the explosion of said newcomer behind them, not knowing that the person who died in that explosion was the brother of a space Captain...who now wants revenge. The human was dragged aboard the larger ship via some kind of tractor beam, and finds themselves surrounded by alien life forms, before being knocked out, and dragged to a holding cell.... (This is a Farscape themed rp, but as Farscape is intended for older audiences, this one will be PG-13) (The original species are cannonly from the series) One person's a human (now-ish timeline, never met aliens before), the rest are aliens. If you're on the big ship (which is a prisoner transport Leviathan), you are an escape alien convict, you choose the crime, and you have been locked up for ''years ''and finally managed to break out of your cells and take the ship from the Peacekeepers. You will probably think the human is a Peacekeeper too, because humans aren't a known species and look a lot like them. If you're on one of the smaller ones, you're one of the Peacekeepers, (bad guys). Everyone on the ship must find a way to live with each other as they try to get to their respective planets alive, if they still think they'll be accepted there after their crimes. The Peacekeepers are going to try to re-capture them, or, if you're the commander, capture and kill the human. Rules You can only have ONE character on the Leviathan Ship Besides that, you can have as many characters as you can keep track of Making up planets to visit is acceptable, though remember, these people are criminals and wanted, and will not be helped on all worlds. Don't control another person's OC Don't kill another person's OC without their permission No same-gender shipping No trans or genderfluid OCs Shipping is allowed, but read the rules above No NSFW There can be violence, but watch the gore No language I have the right to ask you to leave if you break these rules I can edit these rules if I need to If you get stuck, or want a new plot thing, let me know and I'll add a cannon plot point from the series ^u^ I AM ALLOWED TO RP CANNON CHARACTERS IF I WANT TO BECAUSE MY PRECIOUS BABIES NEED SOME LOVE Have fun! Spots Human: Aster Wren (Owned by Astra) Escaped Prisoners: (Up to 7) (Need at least 3 to start) Menalu (Owned by Grendel) Solaes Trildri Nilvea Aslar (Owned by Astra) Open Open Open Open Open Pilot: Pilot (Owned by Andalite) Peacekeeper Commander: Scorpius (Owned by Andalite) Second in Command: Slythia Qiestli Hasni (Owned by Astra) Peacekeeper Captains: (unlimited) (One will be the dead guy's sibling) Peacekeepers: (unlimited) Scarran Emperor: Scarran Generals (unlimited): Scarrans (unlimited): Random Aliens: (unlimited)* *Note: You can do an odd species for a Random Alien (who may be more of a minor character or a low-key villain/bounty hunter) but if you're gonna use a made-up species, you've gotta check with me first. Also, hybrids are allowed, but they can't be OP and must have some kind of weakness (preferably from being a hybrid) and powers must be toned down on them. I may also let a Random Alien become a semi-main/main character, but you'll have to ask and it would help to have an awesome plot idea that goes with it. Category:Browse